Terminal devices such as smart phones are used to issue printing instructions to image processing devices such as multi-function devices by use of wireless communication. At this point, for some purposes such as improvement of convenience for users, items to be displayed on the display units of terminal devices are being devised. For example, there has been proposed a technology for changing the display order of function names to be displayed on a function selection screen of a terminal device such as a mobile phone, according to the surrounding environment of the terminal device. Specifically, by use of near field communication such as infrared communication, a mobile phone detects the number of other mobile phones positioned in the vicinity of the corresponding mobile phone. According to the detected number of other mobile phones, the mobile phone preferentially displays the names of functions to be more likely to be selected.